Potion Master's Assistant
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Snape decides to become a potions master to help Draco find a job, and an unexpected visitor makes Draco realise his past isn't all bad.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or ****trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1015

Title: Potion Master's Assistant

Warnings: Angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Willow: Write about a popular character's insecurity.

Care of Magical Creatures: Gryffin - write about someone feeling like an outcast

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Lineage Studies- Task 3 - Write about being ashamed of your past

Yearly:

Prompt 1000 [First Line] It was a mess.

Word 141 [Word] Knowledge

* * *

It was a mess. It took years to clear Draco's name after the war. The only place he could find a job was as a Potions Master, but for that, he needed training, and as it happens, Severus Snape had allowed him to train underneath him.

Snape had always been an excellent mentor to Draco, but he felt like he was living on handouts, and that damaged the Draco's pride.

Draco often helped Snape with experimentation, his potions commonly used in hospitals and clinics. Snape was an excellent potions master and very sought after. Although, Draco often wondered if the curious timing of his mentors teaching hiatus.

"Are you sure you didn't quit because of me?" Draco asked Severus one day while Draco was making them some tea. Severus rolled his eyes and took some time before replying.

"No, I told you, after McGonagall took over as headmistress, I thought I needed a change in my life," Snape said. Draco was sure Snape wouldn't volunteer the real information, even if it were what happened. Draco felt like he must be the reason his godfather quit being a professor, but there was nothing more to say about the subject. Snape would maintain that he had felt the need for change, and Draco wouldn't like the truth if he had to hear it.

Draco sighed, there was nothing to be done but continue as an apprentice until he could become a Potions Master himself.

"Did you clean the cauldrons for the Draught of the Living Dead we need to brew today for the client?" Snape asked, annoyed at his apprentice's spoiled behaviour.

"I didn't know I was supposed to do that. But I did it!" Draco spat back in response.

"Good, now make sure to get the fire temperature ready, and don't get burnt," Snape said. Draco left wordlessly, going into the potions room. The temperature and lighting were controlled, which made for the perfect conditions for the ingredients in the pantry.

Draco was bending over, making sure the heat was correct, he didn't want them messing this potion up, it was not only costly but if done incorrectly it could also become lethal.

"Feeling old yet?" Draco muttered to himself when he felt his back pulling from the strain. Draco would never have guessed who the mysterious rich client was that needed the potion. Draco waited to see if there was anything else that needed doing; after completing the potion.

"You can see the client, I am busy," Snape told him curtly, closing the door to the study with a bang. It was a new horror that had been placed on him, answering the door and attending to clients. As if it wasn't bad enough, he was an _assistant_, and now he needed to be the doorman as well. Draco was sure however it was would know him. He would need to defend himself, say how he wasn't a Death Eater himself. It didn't matter; it never did. He preferred to ignore his past and pretend he wasn't just some _scum._ Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and he walked over to answer it.

"Welcome to the House of Misery. May I take your order?" he muttered with flair before he met the eyes of none other than Auror Potter himself, armed with a small green drawstring bag filled with galleons. Potter let out a strangled cough as he saw his former nemesis so low.

"Hello, Malfoy," he said. It was curious to Draco that he didn't seem all that surprised to see him, other than the initial surprise at him answering the door. "Snape not wanting to see anyone?" he added at the confusion on Draco's face.

"No, he let me handle it, what are you doing here, scarhead?" he spat, not thinking of the consequences.

"Show me the proper respect, I am the client, after all," Potter said with a puzzled expression. Draco imagined this hostility didn't get directed at him very often, although Draco knew deep down it wasn't Potter he was angry at, Potter did the right thing. Draco was honestly just frustrated with himself, but he scolded himself enough already for not taking a stand during the battle. He didn't feel the need for everyone else to do the same.

"You go through life, and you try to be nice to people, you struggle to resist the urge to punch them in the face, and for what?" Draco said, not directing the question at the confused-looking Auror.

"You don't seem like the physical type," Potter responded anyway.

"I can get physical if I wanted to," Draco muttered, not realising what he was saying could be ambiguous.

"That made me a little uncomfortable; do I need to come back another time?" Potter replied.

"Sorry, I suppose," Draco muttered, making Potter appear dumbstruck. It was clear the knowledge that Draco knew the word "sorry" wasn't apparent to Potter, clearly having never been on the receiving end of it. "Let's get you that potion then, _Auror _Potter," Draco added, tone dripping with sarcasm. He led the way, then handed over the small vial of Draught of the Living Dead.

"As per the agreement made with Snape, that will be fifty galleons," Malfoy said. Potter nodded in confirmation.

"Malfoy," Potter started as he handed over the galleons, taking the small vial and popping it carefully into his robe pocket.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I'm glad you found a job," Potter said, puzzling Draco.

"I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good," Draco said.

"I know, and I am happy for you," Potter said. When they reached the door, Potter greeted him, and something felt different. Something about Potter letting go meant he could also let it go, and the thought was liberating. Draco felt as if he could move forward and forget his past at last. Sure, it would be difficult, but he was no longer going to be ashamed of who he was now. His past had formed him, but his choices define him.


End file.
